Max and Billy's secret
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Max and Billy Thundermen shair a secreat that hopes that dont get found out. What is their secreat and will anyone find out what it is? Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for, know anyone who owns and or works for Nick and Nick's The Thundermens in anyway this story was reqested

* * *

Note this story takes place after Another Thundermen Secreat. You don't have to read that story to read this one.

Billy just finnished fucking Max with his huge dick. Max still to this day not beleve Billy could make his dick even bigger and to top it off his little brother is a true villin. Even though Max loved being fucked he wanted to fuck Billy again and just watch his little norme size hard dick bounce around. Sadly Max fucking Billy only lasted les then two months.

The only chance Max had fucking Billy again was in his dreams. As Billy pulled out he just watched his cum leak out of Max's ass with a smile. Billy was quite sure if Max was a girl he be prgenet by now of the months of cuming in that no longer tight ass of his. Billy just licked his lips and was slowly jacking his fourteen inch streched dick.

Max's hole kept winking at Billy as cum just kept leaking out. Max did not want to move just yet and even after months of pounding his ass was always sore afterwords. Billy left the room to get a drink. The younger boy did not bother putting any cloths back on as it was just them in the house. Once Billy came back he still smiled as his cum just kept flowing out of Max's ass.

Luckly after the very first fuck Max lernd to get fucked on a tarp as it was much easer to clean up then washing his sheets. After drinking some of his soda Billy desided to go for round seven. Billy loved that he can keep cuming regardless how much cum he shoots out. He slid his dick back into its home with ease as Max moaned.

At this point Max passed out after a few more thusts but this did not stop Billy from fucking away. Once Billy shot his load for the eighth time Billy thought Max had enough for now and pulled out and just watched as more of his cum leaked out of his hole. Billy was not yet ready putting Max's butt plug in him as he just might fuck him again before bed.

After hours of Max being passed out he woke up. Max had to think of a plan to finnally fuck Billy again. Then he noticed somthing. Somthing he knew to well. Max was once again was being fucked. Max moaned again and it wasn't long untul he shot off another load without touching himself. As for Billy he was not yet ready to shoot. Billy pulled out and walked over to Max where he happly sucked away.

Billy's cum was still the best thing he tasted and still wonderd how Billy can just keep shooting load after load. Billy could even do the same thing with piss. Max was glad today Billy was not in the mood for water sports even if Max spent the same amout of time cleaning up the mess from their fucks. Billy soon ended up shooting his final load of the night into Max's mouth which he gladly swallowed.

After Billy pulled out he put Max's butt plug back into the gaping hole and went to bed. The next day a sore Max was glad Billy did not wake him up by fucking him. Billy wanted to fuck Max as soon as he woke up but thought Max had his ass pounded enough. Well for now anywas.

It still took awile for Max to get out of bed but no one really noticed as Max was always the last one up.

Noon soon came around and Billy had an idea and if Max was not up for it then there was nothing Max could do about it. He grabbed Max and used his super speed. The next thing Max knew he was on a beach full of nude people. Max was quckly boning up seeing so meany nude girls and boys, but Billy saw Max was more looking at the nude younger boys then the girls his age.

Max was too busy eyeing the nudests that he did not know he was now naked like they where. Max did not had time to chat with any of the nudests as Billy draged him to a hut. Max's eyes widden to see who was in the cabin whearing only their birthday sute. It was his old 'friend' if you call just using someone a friend none other then Flunky.

Max liked what he was seeing. He always wanted to know what the blond looked like naked now he knows. However there is somthing little off of the blond boy that he could not put his finger on.

"You been a good sex slave so I thought to give you a award. I had a feeling you want to see this cute boy naked for a long time now"

"What did you do to him?"

"Don't worry about it. He wont remember a thing. He was home alone so I did my thing I have done with my friends and brong him here. Enough talk go and have fun."

Max wasted no time at all and quckly started to kiss Flunky. Flunky kissed back. Their hands moved all over each others bodys as Billy watched on. The two boys made it to the bed and they broke the kiss. Max kissed his way down and made sure to kiss every body part untul he reached Flunky's dick. Flunky let out a moan as Max sucked away.

Flunky's moans became muffled. Max looked up to see Flunky was now sucking Billy. However Billy desided to show off his normle size hard dick. After awhile Max felt his dick was getting wet and hoped he will get the chance to fuck Billy as well as Flunky. Flunky did not last long and shot his load into Max's mouth. Max quckly swallows Flunky's load untul it was all gone. Max soon slid his mouth off of Flunky and looked at Billy.

"Dont get any ideas. Today you are just going to fuck Flunky. Maybe tomrrow you fuck me. That is if you win agenst me in naked wrestling."

"Oh I can so win. Get ready to get fucked when we do this nude wrestling."

Max put his attention to Flucky and slid his dick into the buble butt with ease. Max was sbocked and looked at Billy.

"I may have already broken him in already."

Max shook his head and just went on with the fucking. This would be one thing he will not forget. However that can't be said about Flunky. As he was fucking Flunky he saw Billy was getting a blow job by the blond himself. Max just smilled and can't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story please let me know what you think


End file.
